A Former Thief in Erebor
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Family is the most precious of things as bonds of love and blood form and strength. This is the story of Fili and his wife Lor as they raise their family under the mountain and the trials and tribulations they encounter as well as the joys. Warning: This story contains slash of the Thorin/Bilbo, Dwalin/Ori and Kili/OC variety. AU, Fili/OC
1. New Arrivals

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**New Arrivals**

"And the thief married the handsome prince and became the princess she was always supposed to be, the end." Fili told his daughter her favorite bedtime story and smiled as she pouted.

"That's not the end. Mummy always has a different end." The little girl complained and Fili smiled at his little Thili, the light of his life.

"That's right! I forgot the best ending ever." He leaned down and kissed her nose, tickling her with his mustache "After the princess married the prince they brought a beautiful little dwarrow into the world, a princess that all in the kingdom under the mountain adored but no more so than her mummy and daddy. Not so soon after the little princess was born her mummy announced to the kingdom that another child would be born and tonight he or she will be born and make the perfect little princess the best big sister in the whole of the world."

"Best ending ever." Little Thili said sleepily before she brought her thumb to her mouth and snuggled next to her father. As she drifted off to sleep the door opened and Kili entered, looking very happy.

"Oh, I was hoping she would still be awake." Kili pouted and Fili rolled his eyes. "Lor sent me to get you and watch over Thili."

With a nod Fili rose and, after placing a kiss to his daughter's head, walked over to his brother and hugged him. Kili hugged back and thanked the gods once again for the second chance he'd been given. Not only did he get his brother back but he'd also found a best friend in Lor and something much more in Thir. If he could have changed the past he would have but not at the cost of all that was gained. The tiny dwarrow on the bed was proof that everything had turned out for the better.

"It's almost time isn't it Brother?" Fili asked and Kili nodded, grinning happily.

"Thir said that it would be any minute now." Kili told him as his eyes sparkled and Fili smiled widely before he nodded and left the room, eager to go to his wife and Kili sighed and sat on the chair beside Thili's bed and watched the little one sleep, loving every minute spent with his niece, even if she slept on.

…

"Hello there laddie!" Dori greeted Fili happily as he walked into the birthing area, next to the healer's rooms, and hugged his father by marriage before they sat down beside each other in the visitors' chairs.

"Hello Dori, how's Lor doing?" Fili asked, wanting nothing more than to go to her but the rules of their people expressly forbid the father's presence in the birthing chamber.

"As well as can be expected but the poor dear is in a world of pain. Master Thir assures me that it is all part of the process but her screams are wreaking havoc on my nerves." Dori explained and Fili nodded, he could relate to Dori's anxiety.

"It's going to be alright Dori, I remember her screams when she was having Thi. They were absolutely terrifying. In the end it turned out that the pain didn't really matter, not with the joy that came from it." He grinned at the older dwarf who smiled back, comforted by Fili's words. "It's a shame Thorin and Bilbo can't be here for this."

"Oh yes, Bilbo would love to be here, showering the new babe with gifts and love and Thorin would be pacing the room right now in concern." Dori smiled as he remembered Bilbo's list of things for them to do when Lor had her child, they were supposed to have Ori draw a picture right away and have Bombur prepare all of Lor's meals personally and ensure that mother and _both _children were as happy as could be. In retrospect it was a very good list and showed how much Bilbo loved his niece and her children. Thorin on the other hand just told them to hold off on any blessings until he was there to preside over them as the proud King and great uncle to the babe.

"Yes, you'd think it was Bilbo and Thorin that were about to be parents." He grinned at Dori but stood up as soon as a loud grunt was heard followed by the cry of a baby. Fili continued to grin as Dori stood with him and the others that were standing in the hallway came in led by Nori and Ori and followed by Bofur, Bombur and Bruna. All had giant smiles on their faces and they grew even wider as Thir came out of the birthing room wiping his hands.

"You have a son, Brother Fili, a beautiful and strong son. You may see them now." Thir said but as everyone present made a move to the room he held up a hand. "Lor is resting at the moment so only the father may go in. Soon you will all be allowed to see the babe but for now only Fili is allowed. Go in dear Fili."

"Thank you." Fili said softly as he placed a hand on Thir's forearm and the elf nodded, his circlet of mithril and gems glinting in the torchlight, before he led the prince into the birthing room where Oin was placing the boy into Lor's arms while Dis straightened some pillows behind her back to help prop her up. When Lor saw him she gave him a proud, albeit exhausted, smile and Fili couldn't help but smile in response.

"Come over here and meet your son." Lor said with pride and joy evident in voice and eyes and Fili was powerless to deny her request. As he walked to the bed he nodded at his mother who beamed at him and gave Oin a firm clap to the shoulder as the older dwarf smiled and moved so Fili could get closer to the bed. Once he sat beside his wife he reached over and moved the swaddling away from the baby's face and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Hello little one, I'm your da." He said as he ran a hand over his son's fiery locks and then touched noses together before he looked up at Lor and had to resist his urge to capture her lips with his, instead he asked the question that rested on the tip of his tongue. "What's his name?"

"I was thinking you'd do the honors and name him since I named Thili." Lor told him as her smile began to droop around the edges and he smiled wide as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Welcome to the world Kilrin, we're very happy you're finally here."

…

A week after the birth of the prince's heir the celebrations had finally started to die down. There had been a feast nearly every night, courtesy of a very happy Bombur, and a troupe of musicians from the city of Dale provided entertainment throughout the week. Regardless of the entertainment and well-wishes Fili and Lor were happy to see it come to an end. Again their rooms were early uninhabitable due to the gifts that kept streaming in, especially since the amount doubled because no one wanted to leave Thili out of the fun, and without Bilbo around they had no one to help organize it all. While Lor and Fili tried to make some order in their room and create an eating and sleeping schedule with Kilrin, Thili was having the time of her young life. While her parents had sleepless nights with the new babe she stayed with different family members throughout the week. She got filled with candies and received a new set of clothes from Dis and played pony rides with her grandpa Dori but it was Kili and Thir who let her run roughshod through the mountain without shoes on and play in the mud. They even let her stay up far past her bedtime telling her stories and playing at slaying dragons. It was a lovely holiday but Thili wanted to be home with her little brother. How could she be the bestest big sister in the whole world when she was away? Her determination to spend some time with her brother led her to drag her uncle through the halls until they got to her family's chambers and barged in causing her mummy to jump and turn to them.

"Thili! What's all the noise about love?" Lor asked as she tried to hush her crying baby and keep her eyes on her eldest at the same time.

"I wanna see Kilrin." She said matter-of-factly as she dragged her uncle into the room and he gave Lor apologetic eyes but she simply smiled.

"Wel, then I guess you should come over here. Maybe you can get him to stop crying." Lor told her daughter as she sat down on a chair near the bed Once she was seated Thili let go of her uncle's hand and ran to her mummy, only stopping as she got near her brother. With a large smile she ran her little thumb under his eye and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry little brother, big sister's here." Thili told Kilrin sweetly and the little boy stopped crying almost immediately and looked up at his little sister, his emerald eyes looking into her sapphires and in that moment a bond was forged between the two that would never be broken.

…

"Gampa Bilbo!" Thili yelled as she ran into the King's chambers and gave Bilbo the tackle-hug she had perfected. He and Gampa Thorin had been gone for four whole months and she missed them.

"My dear Thili, how I've missed you. I hope you're ready for presents because we've brought plenty." He smiled at the little girl who began chatting a mile a minute and he just nodded along as she took his hand and led him over to where her mummy and daddy were standing. Once they stopped he looked up and smiled warmly at them.

"It's good to have you back Uncle Bilbo." Fili said happily before he hugged the hobbit who hugged him back one armed. "How were things in the Shire?"

"Not so wonderful I'm afraid. My cousin Drogo and his wife Primula were in a boating accident, we arrived just in time for their funerals." Bilbo said with sad eyes and Lor walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder as she balanced Kilrin in her other arm.

"I'm so sorry Bilbo." She gave him her condolences and he nodded before suddenly he saw the bundle in her arms and his eyes lit up.

"Is that?" He asked and Lor smiled as she unwrapped her son and Thili moved from Bilbo and stood straight and proud.

"This is Kilrin, the bestest little brother ever!" She announced proudly and Bilbo smiled lovingly at the little girl before he looked at the little boy with pure love in his eyes.

"May I?" He asked and Lor handed her son to him without a second's pause and smiled warmly as the hobbit cooed at the little one. They were all so enraptured in the sight that they missed the patter of feet that came to a stop next to Bilbo. Well, the adults were enraptured but Thili saw the new person and greeted in that bold way small children do.

"Who are you and why are you by Gampa Bilbo?" She asked rudely and a pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her beneath a mess of black curls and the boy clutched Bilbo's coat as the older hobbit looked down at him.

"This, dear princess, is my nephew Frodo. He's going to be living with us from now on." Bilbo told her gently and Thili was having none of that soft stuff so she moved past the adults and stood in front of Frodo.

"Thili, daughter of Fili, at your service." She bowed low in front of the hobbit lad who looked confused and a bit intimidated but as he made the measure of Thili and realized she wasn't mocking him or threatening him in any way he moved away from Bilbo and waved shyly.

"My name's Frodo Baggins, pleased to meet you." He said with a smile that displayed his missing tooth and Thili smiled in return, displaying the gap in her own teeth and in that moment a friendship was forged. A friendship that would span lifetimes and insurmountable distances.

…

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the sequel to "A Thief in Erebor". I hope you're enjoying it so far. I had this desire to write about the kiddies and everything fell into place. I promise more family stuff to come but I felt like making the little princess the center of this chapter because I want to explore what it is to be a young princess in Erebor, especially since I see her given free reign because she's a girl when female dwarrows are so rare. I would also like to thank Vault108 for giving me the name Kilrin, it's absolutely perfect and I think it fits the little fire-haired prince quite well. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	2. Tiny Terrors

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Tiny Terrors**

"I want a baby." Kili spoke up suddenly as he sat in his bed polishing his dagger while Thir sat at their desk looking over the scrolls Oin had leant him and quirked an eyebrow.

"I regret to inform you âzyungel that neither of us are capable of carrying a child and I refuse to share you for the process of sowing your seed." Thir replied, not taking his eyes off the writing in front of him and Kili scoffed in response.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Fili and Lor have two beautiful children, Bilbo and Thorin have Frodo, Bombur and Bruna are expecting and even your brother and that woman from the village just had their child. It's not fair that we can't have that joy." Kili said sadly and Thir put down the scroll and walked to the bed.

"If I could bear you a child I would be the happiest creature in the whole of Middle Earth my love, but that is not to be. We shall just have to comfort ourselves with the love we receive from the little ones in our lives and give our love in return. Perhaps the Valar will shine on us and give us this joy, perhaps not but I want you to know this, my dear Kili, you are my light, my joy and owner of my heart without you I am nothing and if we never raise a child I will still be content because I have you." He leaned forward and kissed his husband gently before Kili pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"You are my heart as well âzyungel and as long as I have you I will be happy. Even if we never have a child. I would just really like to have one." He leaned back and looked into Thir's eyes while the elf grinned and kissed Kili again as he untied the string on his husband's sleeping pants. He was about to show his happiness in a way that they'd both enjoy.

…

"Bilbo have you seen Frodo?" Thorin asked in a frazzled voice that caused Bilbo to look up sharply from his writing and frown.

"Weren't you bathing him?" Bilbo asked with a frown and Thorin sighed.

"I was but he ran from the bathing chamber when my back was turned and made a dash for it, I thought you would have stopped him." Thorin explained with exasperation clear on his face and Bilbo closed his eyes and put down his quill.

"I heard the door open a few moments ago." Bilbo said calmly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and Thorin growled. "You stay, I'll go retrieve the hobbitling."

Before Thorin could react Bilbo was up and out the door with a blanket in his hands, ready to find the naughty little fiend and carry him home.

What they didn't know was that Frodo was already down the hallway and knew where he was going. He'd seen Thili go into a room the other day and come out with a doll and a lolly and he wanted a Lolli. He also didn't want a bath and when Uncle Thorin had turned his back it was the time to leave, too bad he was only in his underclothes. Even so he ran to the door, ignoring the looks of dwarfs as he passed them and trying the door handle. Unfortunately he couldn't open it and decided to knock and see if he could get someone inside to get him a lolly. He stood there for a few moments before the door opened and he was greeted by a tall and imposing elf. His eyes widened as he took in the elf's wide shoulders and the bit of scruff covering his jaw. He was nothing like the elves that they'd met in Rivendell or Mirkwood and Frodo didn't know how to react. When the elf's eyes finally caught Frodo he smiled warmly and knelt down so he would be closer in height to the little hobbitling.

"Hello there little hobbit, what brings you to our chambers this eve?" The elf asked and Frodo stood there with wide eyes and couldn't speak so the elf continued. "You must be young master Frodo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, you may call me Thir if you wish."

"How do you know who I am?" Frodo asked as his curiosity got the better of his fear and Thir's smile widened.

"I'm very good friends with your Uncle Bilbo and my husband is your cousin Kili, we're family dear Frodo. Now that we know each other better, how may I help you?" Thir asked kindly and Frodo blushed a little as he thought about his escape and subsequent sweet hunt.

"I...the other day..." Frodo started and stumbled as Thir watched patiently. "The other day Thili came in here and got sweets and a dolly and I wanted sweets so I came here."

"Is that all little master? Come in, Kili and I have plenty of sweets to share." As Thir stood up Frodo grinned and followed him into the rooms where Thir fed him some honey cakes and gave him a lolly like the one Thili had received and it was there that Bilbo found them ten minutes later when he knocked on the door and looked harried as Thir answered it.

"Hello Thir, you wouldn't happen to have seen a little hobbitling near here, have you? Frodo ran off while Thorin was giving him a bath and I cannot find him anywhere." He asked the elf who smiled but before he could answer Frodo came to the door with lolly in hand and crumbs down his front. "There you are! Now apologize to Thir for bothering him and come along, you're still in need of a bath."

"Please can I stay, Mister Thir was goin' to show me Mister Kili's practice bow and his sword." Frodo pleaded and Bilbo closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Frodo, but no. Thir was already very generous to invite you in and give you cake and a lolly, we don't want to take further advantage of his hospitality. Besides, you still need a bath." Bilbo explained to the hobbitling who visibly deflated but Thir knelt down beside him and looked into his sad eyes.

"Don't be sad little Frodo, if your uncle allows it you may come back for a longer visit soon and I will show you Kili's bow and my sword as well as tell you some grand stories. You just have to go back to your rooms right now and bathe before bed." Thir explained and Frodo perked up, giving the elf a gap toothed grin.

"Really?" He asked and Thir nodded with a hand to his heart.

"As long as you behave and listen to your uncle." He told Frodo before he rose and looked at Bilbo. "Is that acceptable to you Bilbo?"

"Of course it is, come on Frodo." Bilbo gave Thir a smile before he turned to his nephew who quickly moved to his side and waved at Thir.

"Goodnight Mister Thir." Frodo smiled at the dwarf as Bilbo wrapped him in a blanked and picked him up.

"Goodnight Frodo, have pleasant dreams and you as well Bilbo." Thir gave a single nod of his head that Bilbo returned.

"Goodnight to you as well Thir and thank you for watching him." With a final nod of Thir's head Bilbo turned and walked back to his rooms, having a quiet talk with Frodo as they moved down the hall and Thir smiled to himself as he thought about little Frodo. The little boy had endured so much in his young life and was still a vivacious lad with a mischievous spirit and Thir found himself already loving little Frodo. How could you look into his blue eyes and not fall in love?

…

Lor sighed as she sat down in one of the large reading chairs in one of the more private areas of the library. With Bruna approaching her due date Lor had taken charge of the royal wardrobe and there was a specific pattern that had to be embroidered onto the collar of Frodo's new coat so this necessity led her into the library and she'd be lying if she said that the time alone wasn't needed. With two young children and the constant influx of visitors and hovering family members Lor was overwhelmed and needed out. Fili had agreed with her assessment and was watching the children while she did her research before he had to go to a meeting with Thorin and Dwalin regarding the guard rotation. He would've skipped the meeting if not for some grumblings coming from the barracks that needed as much attention as the rotation. Due to the importance of the meeting she only had two hours to research and she was going to take advantage of them. As she settled into her seat with her book in her hands and a fresh piece of parchment in front of her to draft the design on she sighed again. As much as she loved her children and her large, crazy, family, this solitude was just what she needed. She had just found the part of the book that contained the design she needed when a cry burst through the library and startled everyone present.

"Mummy!" As Lor heard her daughter's voice she was up like a shot and went toward the continued shouts and screams until she found her daughter clutching her father's hand as he gave his wife an apologetic and pleading look. Her eyebrows rose but she knelt in front of her daughter and quickly looked her over.

"What is it Thil? Are you hurt?" Lor asked as she looked her daughter over and couldn't see anything amiss. Instead Thili launched herself into her mother's arms and sobbed.

"I missed you Mummy. Don't leave me again." She sniffled and Lor closed her eyes as she stood up with her daughter in her arms and walked out of the library, all thoughts of solitude and work forgotten in the face of an upset child. As Fili followed along behind with his tail between his legs.

…

"I'm too tired." Lor complained as Fili kissed her neck and ran his hand down her side. She wasn't lying, after Thili's little performance in library she'd had to play dollies and battles and tell her stories until she took her nap then Lor had to feed Kilrin and finally had the book brought to her rooms and worked on it bit by bit as the children seemed to take turns napping and playing. When Kili and Thir had arrived earlier in the evening she'd all but tossed Thili to them. She felt a twinge of regret at her behavior but Thili had a great time with her uncles so it wasn't all bad.

"You can just lie there, I'll be quick." Fili told her and she giggled but moved the hand that had moved between her thighs.

"Quick, hmmm? What does that say about your great dwarven stamina?" Lor asked then giggled as Fili bit her neck.

"I'll give you a show of great dwarven stamina as soon as I get you naked." He said hotly in her ear and she shivered at his words but broke the mood with a huge yawn. When Fili moved away Lor looked at him apologetically and he simply smiled and kissed her forehead before he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I do want you but...I'm just so tired." She apologized and punctuated it with another yawn.

"I understand âzyungel, you can sleep now. We'll see if you're up for it tomorrow night." He told her before he kissed her head and listened as her breathing became even. "I love you."

He whispered to her softly before he gently moved her out of his arms and made his way to the bathing chamber. He had some "issues" that he needed to work out.

…

"Tig!" Frodo cried happily as he touched Thili's back and the little girl growled as she froze in her spot.

"No fair, you're faster than I am!" Thili shouted and Frodo laughed as he went around her three times then stood in front of her.

"I can't help how fast I am. Say it and I'll unfreeze you." Frodo told Thili in what could only be called a smug voice and the little girl glared.

"No, I'm a princess, I don't have to do what you say." She turned up her nose in a perfect imitation of the ladies she'd seen in the market and Frodo rolled his eyes.

"I'm a prince too and I said it." He reasoned with her and she sighed before she looked over at her Mummy who was having tea with Gampa Bilbo and rocking Kilrin in the cradle Gampa Thorin had made for any babies that visited.

"Mummy, I'm a princess! Tell him I don't have to say it." She pleaded and Lor shook her head.

"Sorry my love, you agreed to the rules so you have to follow them too." Lor told her daughter who pouted.

"That was when I was winning!" Thili shouted and pouted with the unfairness of it all. Lor chuckled as she watched her daughter refuse to say the magic words that would unfreeze her. She yawned loudly before she could stop herself and Bilbo looked at her in concern.

"Is everything alright Lor?" He asked and she smiled before she yawned again.

"I'm fine, just tired. Between my new work as seamstress to the royal family, Kilrin and Thili I'm finding rest to be a thing of the past. If I could just have one night of good sleep and maybe some intimacy with my husband I'd feel like a whole new dwarf. Unfortunately Kilrin still needs to be fed every three hours and Thili is up with the sun. Also these new issues with the guards and the trade negotiations with the merchants from the Harad mean Fili is too busy to help me. Right now I'm lucky to get two hours of sleep." Lor explained then she saw the look on Bilbo's face and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry, I must sound like a whining dwarfling. I can handle this, I really can."

"My dear, I have no doubt that you are doing the very best you can and I know for a fact that you're a wonderful mother. I just worry about you. Would you be able to rest if we took Thili for the night? She could have a sleepover with Frodo tonight." Bilbo suggested and had such a joyful smile on his face that Lor couldn't help but smile back.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Bilbo, Thili can be quite the handful when bedtime rolls around." Lor told Bilbo as she continued to smile and Bilbo made a dismissive gesture and shook his head.

"Oh pish posh, she'll be no trouble at all. After dinner tonight Thorin and I will just bring her to our rooms and we'll tell stories and teach them games, it will be a grand time. I'll not take no for an answer." Bilbo told her with a grin and Lor couldn't help but smile back and sip her tea.

She knew that she really should warn Bilbo about just how much of handful Thili could be but the thought of actual sleep proved far too tempting. Hiding her thoughts she went back to watching the children play as Bilbo began to plan his evening with the children, forgetting to include his husband in the plans all together. She had to chuckle when Frodo mentioned baking cookies, that would prove to be a mess and she knew how much the dwarven king hated messes.


	3. Plots and Plans

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and plotlines are my own.**

**Plots and Plans**

"Never again!" At the sound of the King's voice Lor looked up from the cuff she'd been sewing and gave Thorin a confused look.

"'Never again' what?" Lor asked in a perplexed tone before looking in Thorin's arms. "Mahal...what did she do?"

"Destroyed the royal quarters, urged Frodo to eat cookies until he was sick on MY robes and finally _this_." Thorin turned his head and Lor gasped at the sight.

"Mahal's hammer... How did that happen?" Lor asked as she sighed.

"When I finally found rest after helping Bilbo clean the kitchen I woke up to her with scissors in one hand and my hair in the other. She said my hair was "pretty" and she wanted Ellisan to have it. Who is this bloody Ellisan she's talking about that makes her so mischievous?" Thorin asked and Lor had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling as she took her sleeping daughter from Thorin's arms.

"Ellisan is the new doll that Thir crafted for her with the soft body and wooden limbs. Right now she has hair made from fox fur but your hair would really be a nice addition." With that Lor dissolved into giggles and Thorin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Regardless of the doll's appearance I stand by what I said. Never again will Thili and Frodo spend the night together in the royal chambers. It is a risk I will not take again. Separately they are delightful children but together they are demons." He told her in a commanding tone and she merely nodded.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Lor answered and bit her lip to keep in her laugh. Thorin merely rolled his eyes and walked back toward his chambers, hoping to get at least some rest before the start of his daily meetings. Once he was out of earshot Lor burst out laughing and startled the sleeping dwarfling in her arms awake.

"Mama." Thili said sleepily and Lor smiled down at her child before lifting her so that her head rested on her mother's shoulder.

"It's alright sweetling, Mama's here. Gampa Thorin just said something funny. You sleep now." Lor told her daughter and sure enough Thili was asleep again. Lor hummed to her as she brought her to her bed and laid her down, running her fingers through the golden curls once the little dwarrow was tucked in. With a chuckle she leaned over and kissed her daughter's brow then walked back into the kitchen to continue her work, happy to have her daughter back home, despite the brilliant night of rest she'd had.

...

"Papa, you didn't have to." Lor said as she looked at the little boots in front of her. They were made of the softest leather she'd ever felt with silver buckles and jewel inlays, they were absolutely beautiful.

"Nonsense, I made a pair for Thili when she was born and it's only right that I make some for my grandson." Dori said happily before he tickled the little boy in question under the chin and smiled as he gave a tiny giggle. "Besides, he's going to be King someday. It's only right that he wear fine things."

As he played with his grandson Lor groaned. She hated being reminded that her children would be forced into the role of royalty as they aged and have much of their innocence stripped from them as they dealt with court politics and disingenuous people. She'd rather have her babies happy and carefree forever.

"Don't make that noise now. You knew what you were getting into when you became Fili's intended. Regardless, you should be proud to be the bearer of a king and a beautiful and perfect little princess." He smiled warmly and tapped Thili's nose as she sat beside him and ate a cookie from the plate in front of her, a plate her Uncle Ori had given her before he'd left Dori's that morning to go to work in the library.

"That I do, I just wish they wouldn't have this ever present weight on their shoulders Papa. Fili has told me more than once that he and Kili never had a real childhood because of all of their obligations as royal heirs and you know about my youth...I want my children to grow free of those pressures and expectations, I want them to know love and happiness." Lor explained as she looked upon her children with love and Dori smiled in return.

"You can count on me to shower them with love, affection and everything in between. As long as I'm around they will want for nothing." He smiled at his daughter who had tears in her eyes and simply rose from her seat and kissed his head before resting hers against it.

"I'm so glad you found me Papa." She whispered quietly and Dori tilted his head back more firmly against hers.

"Me too, dear one, me too." With that Lor sat back down and the two continued their chat before Lor had to return to her rooms to work on Frodo's new breeches and waistcoat and Dori needed to return to the treasury. When they left Thili was sure to take the cookies with her, she had to see Frodo that afternoon and wanted to bring the snack.

...

"Are you certain?" Fili asked Nori who nodded solemnly.

"Painfully so Your Highness. According to my source in the armoury there is a group of soldiers who are bent on breeding disloyalty to your line. They are using your family's "poor judgement" in regards to mates to strike up doubts within the nobility of the mountain and the incoming dwarves. They are also using Lor to discredit the royal family with the common dwarrows, they say that she has forgotten about the poor and downtrodden since she became yours." Nori explained and Fili quietly seethed with rage while Thorin looked thoughtful.

"Fili, when was the last time Lor arranged for clothing to be made for the poorer residents of the mountain?" Thorin asked calmly and the question had the desired effect, Fili calmed down immediately.

"A few months before Kilrin was born, she even had the cobblers make new shoes for the families and provided a communal stove for the families in the lower halls in the Eastern cave system." Fili explained and Thorin nodded.

"You must have her arrange for an individual dispensation of food to those families and you must make the deliveries as a family. Show the poorer dwarrows that you know what it means to care for young ones, you know the sleepless nights and fears that every parent feels. If they see you frantically running after Thili they'll empathize with you and be less likely to find fault in you." Thorin told his nephew who nodded.

"Very well, I'll tell Lor tonight, I'm certain she'll be more than happy to organize it." Fili conceded and the meeting continued as they discussed their options in regards to the traitors. Unbeknownst to them another meeting was being held in a deeper, darker part of the kingdom, a meeting that amounted to treason.

...

"The royal bastard was at it again today." The soldier said with relish. "She wreaked havoc in the spinners' chamber."

"How much did she destroy?" His brother and henchman asked as he mentally tallied the list of pros and cons already established.

"She ruined an entire vat of dye and broke two wheels. It caused five spinners to lose a day's work and a day's wage." The dwarf grinned maniacally and his brother furrowed his brow.

"Did the thief do anything to make amends?" The brother asked, ready for the inevitable deflation of his brother's ego.

"She may have paid them for their lost work day and given them the rest of the week off to rest. It means nothing though, they all know that the child's a menace." The soldier explained as his brother sighed.

"Menace she may be but she is loved dearly by most of the mountain and those who don't love her are looked upon with disdain. I think we should leave the children alone and focus on the adults. If the prince hears that any are thinking poorly of his children he will take measures, measures we may not like. Not to mention how viciously the other prince and his elven mate would react if any harm came to any of the younglings. I don't know about you but I don't feel like being struck by a dwarven arrow or cleaved by an elven sword." The older and wiser brother spoke while the younger glowered.

"No, I believe the children will be our best bet. If we use them to our advantage we can force the hand of the King, make him give us power and give our lord the privilege her deserves." The young one said calmly and the older sighed.

"What are you recommending dear brother? Kidnapping?" The elder asked with a scoff. "The whelps are constantly supervised and if we managed to take them we wouldn't make it a foot without the alarm sounding."

"I'm not advocating kidnapping, I'm just saying that with the way the little princess and her hobbit companion run off all the time that it would be nothing for them to get lost...and we could find them." He grinned wolfishly as his brother nodded, that was indeed a better idea than taking the children by force. If they got caught they could always say they were bringing the children to safety and perhaps get a reward for returning them.

"What about the infant prince?" The brother asked and the soldier's eyes widened comically at the suggestion.

"Are you mad! That child is the Crown Prince's heir and under, by far, the most protection. To go anywhere near the babe is suicide. Surely you know that brother?" He asked wildly and his brother chuckled.

"Indeed I do, I was hoping you did as well. Now, how will we arrange this little "excursion?" The elder asked and waited patiently for a reply.

"Leave that to me brother, leave that to me." The soldier said with a smirk, pleased that they finally had something to report to their lord.

...

"What should we bring? I know one of the butchers in Dale quite well and I could get an entire oxen with enough notice. I could also ask Lorne, the fisherman, to smoke and preserve the entirety of his next haul for us. I'm could also go to see Mother Glis and Father Caranthir and ask for their help in attaining some berries, or-" Lor rambled but was but off by a swift kiss from her husband.

"There, that's better." Fili said softly as he pulled away and gave his wife a loving smile. "I'm so glad you agreed to this."

"Of course I did you silly dwarf. No matter where I am now, they will always be my people. Remember what I said when I first met you?" Lor smiled and Fili leaned down to kiss her again before he spoke.

"You said that you did more for the impoverished of Erebor than the royal family ever could. That day you made me see my failings, you made me a better dwarf and leader." He smiled and kissed her again, this time deeply and with promise and Lor encouraged him. It had been entirely too long since she'd felt him against her and she wanted him again, badly.

Taking the initiative, Lor got out of her seat and without breaking contact with Fili's mouth she walked them back to the bed. Fili moaned in appreciaton as he realized what she had planned and when she hit the edge of the bed he ran his hands down her back and over her backside squeezing when he got to the soft globes, which earned him a moan from Lor, finally he got to her thighs and without preamble hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around him and crawled onto the bed with her in his arms. Once there they quickly shed each other of clothing, moaning in unison as their naked flesh touched and Fili let out a curse in Khuzdul as his wife ran a hand over his painfully hard length. It had been months since he'd been with his wife and his body made sure he knew it. Lor was of the same mind and wanted nothing slow or gentle and urged him to take her. With a strangled cry Kili took his wife, it was fast, ferocious, and ultimately satisfying as they reached their end together. Once they came down from their high they laid in bed kissing, touching and talking until a wail from the next room alerted them that their son was hungry. With a sigh Lor made to get up but was stopped by Fili.

"You stay love, I'll bring him in." With a kiss and a smile Fili got out of bed and threw on a long nightshirt and went to retrieve their son while Lor placed a pillow behind her back and arranged herself to feed her son. When they came back in Fili smiled and placed Kilrin in her arms before he joined her on the bed and watched her feed Kilrin, dropping a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Is something on your mind? You look too deep in thought for a man who just made love." Lor asked as she looked at Fili and he simply smiled and kissed her brow.

"I was just think that there's nothing I won't do to keep my family safe, you and the children are my life. I couldn't survive if anything happened to you." At his admission Lor looked down at Kilrin, then up at him and angled herself to kiss his lips lightly.

"Good thing we're safe then and you won't have to worry about that for a very long time." Lor smiled and kissed him again before she turned to look dotingly upon their son again and Fili joined her. He'd meant every word he said and if anyone deigned to hurt those he loved he'd have no problem flaying them alive, no problem at all.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay but I was stuck. I felt that the story needed a bit of tension and had to work it out in my mind. Don't worry, it will still be humorous and have plenty of kiddie time but I needed to establish some things. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story and I encourage you to review. I tend to get fresh inspiration from reviews and it helps me combat writer's block. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I appreciate every one of you :)


End file.
